


Bajo las estrellas

by AllureIrreal, DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida mirando el cielo y admirando las estrellas.</p><p>La vida en la tierra le parece tonta y el amor algo ilógico, sin embargo, tras la llegada de sus nuevos vecinos, descubre que no esta tan mal mirar hacia abajo de vez en cuando. </p><p>Menos cuando uno de sus nuevos vecinos tiene unos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo las estrellas

Dean sabe que es diferente.

Bueno, no es tan diferente al resto de los chicos de su clase, no físicamente por supuesto, pero ellos no piensan en lo mismo que él y eso lo hace diferente.

Dean sabe que no encaja con el resto porque a él lo emocionan cosas diferentes a un juego de soccer o la película de terror que acaba de estrenarse.

Para él eso es tonto y no le llama la atención en lo más mínimo. A él lo emocionan otras cosas: la promesa de su padre de comprarle un nuevo telescopio o el próximo capítulo de “Cosmos”.

Los otros niños lo llaman “nerd” y lo aíslan de todos sus juegos. Algo que Dean ya considera como normal, aunque no puede evitar sentirse triste por ello. Sin embargo, lo peor siempre ocurre en la clase de deportes. Por alguna razón, que no termina de comprender del todo, el profesor Ackles insiste en hacerles jugar “quemados” al final de cada clase y eso sólo termina en mucho dolor.

Dean aguarda a que todos abandonen las duchas para atreverse a desvestirse. No se siente cómodo sin nada que lo cubra de la mirada de sus compañeros de clase. Se refugia tras sus camisetas con personajes de comics y no le agrada nada que alguien que no pertenezca a su familia lo vea desnudo. Bien, tampoco le agrada que su familia lo vea desnudo, pero su madre no cuenta porque Mary lo tuvo nueve meses dentro y lo bañó cada noche por trece años…y no, no va a hablar de eso.

Dean vive lejos de la escuela y cada día regresa a pie. Podría usar el autobús de la escuela pero realmente no quiere enfrentar a la tortura de los otros chicos. La última vez que subió al autobús perdió su “Guía para observar la luna” en manos de Uriel y desde ese día ha dejado de usar el transporte escolar. Sabe que si su padre llega a enterarse de eso lo regañará y le va a prohibir quedarse despierto de noche, algo inconcebible pues justamente Venus está en el momento ideal para ser observado.

La verdad es que Dean podría haberle dado una paliza a Uriel, al ver volar su libro por la ventana varias ideas nacieron en su cabeza sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Uriel no era demasiado listo, lo más probable es que hubiera actuado para obtener reconocimiento de su grupo de amigos. Personalmente, consideraba la violencia como un camino sin sentido. Su padre había sido marine y Sam podía derribar a cualquiera con un solo golpe, Dean solo sabía defenderse. La gente violenta actúa sin pensar y él no es ningún tonto.

Él tiene quince años y sin embargo ya sabe que quiere hacer con su vida, su vida es todo lo que está sobre su cabeza. Por eso está considerando seriamente comenzar a dar algunas tutorías pagadas para reunir dinero y comprar de nuevo el libro de astronomía que su compañero de clase ha lanzado por la ventana. Después de todo hay muchos chicos de su escuela que necesitan ayuda en ciencia.

Dean no entiende cómo alguien no puede comprender una asignatura tan sencilla. Él tiene una teoría sobre él porque eso sucede y toda la culpa la tienen los sentimientos.  La gran mayoría de sus compañeros está sufriendo esa etapa inevitable y totalmente molesta llamada “pubertad”. Los chicos revolotean tras las chicas y viceversa, hablando de amor y otras necedades. Algo que no puede ser cuantificado y menos analizado no merece la pena… y menos cuando nadie se le ha declarado aún. A pesar de lo que su hermano mayor diga ¡él no está actuando como una “reina del drama”!

Dean no necesita a alguien que lo ame o que piense en él.

Sam es su hermano mayor y como un buen hermano mayor es perfecto en todo, o por lo menos eso creen sus padres. Dean conoce a su hermano y sabe que, a pesar de que él sea lo más parecido a Pie Grande que tiene, el pelilargo es un romántico empedernido que suelta alguna lágrima cada vez que ve una de esas películas de chicas.

Dean ama a su hermano mayor y sospecha que este lo ama a él, pero sin los estudios correspondientes no va a dar nada por sentado.

Tras diez minutos de caminata por fin llega a su casa. Sin embargo, algo fuera de lo común está sucediendo frente a la casa que se encuentra al lado de la suya. Dean se detiene en la acera y se queda mirando el camión de mudanzas estacionado. Observa a los empleados meter varios muebles y tras diez segundos decide que eso no merece su atención. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda subir el primer escalón de la entrada, un brazo enorme rodea sus hombros y se ve arrastrado hacia el patio que colinda con el de sus nuevos vecinos. Es inútil resistirse, Dean sabe que no puede resistirse, pues es de conocimiento público que Sam Winchester puede levantar casi cualquier cosa.

Sus padres ya se encuentran allí, charlando con un hombre de mediana estatura, delgado y de corto cabello color negro. A su lado se encuentran dos hombres, uno de ellos rubio y el otro moreno. Tan diferentes entre sí que Dean da por sentado que no son familia. Pronto se encuentra saludando a los tres, el mayor se llama Chuck, el moreno es Michael, mientras que el rubio responde al nombre de Nick.

Los tres le estrechan la mano y Dean no comprende porque un calorcillo se extiende por sus orejas cuando los más jóvenes le sonríen.

De pronto, oyen la voz de alguien que está bajando de un automóvil que acaba de estacionar tras el camión de mudanzas. Un chico tan joven como el entra en escena y Dean decide que es momento para huir.

No es que al ver al impresionante chico con perforaciones en sus orejas  hubiera sentido lo mismo cuando Uriel le lanza el balón al jugar quemados. Eso duele. Aunque el contemplar al chico le produce una extraña sensación en el pecho que le recuerda mucho al golpe de un balón.

Se gira para decirle a su hermano que debe ir a corregir unos cálculos para su proyecto de ciencias y se da cuenta que este está mirando en la misma dirección que el chico sin nombre, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

Dean una vez leyó un libro en el que exponían sobre las señales físicas que produce la atracción por otra persona y una de ellas es la coloración inusual de las mejillas, todo gracias a la aceleración que experimenta el corazón al enfrentarse a una situación desconocida. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido feliz de presenciar esas señales y poder estudiarlas. Sin embargo, ver a su hermano mayor contemplar de esa forma a su nuevo vecino solo le hace sentir enfadado, ¡es un menor de edad, por favor!

De pronto oye una voz profunda y llena de matices saludarlo.

Dean se da vuelta movido por la curiosidad, porque esa voz ni de broma podría pertenecer al chico con aretes, aunque para su desgracia el chico nuevo está a menos de un metro de él y como si no fuera suficiente, sus ojos tienen el color del cielo… y él ama el cielo.

Castiel odia todo.

Desde el jefe de su padre que ha decidido trasladarlo a esa aburrida ciudad, pasando por sus hermanos que intentan inútilmente animarlo hasta llegar a ese vecindario que parece sacado de los ochentas.

Está enfadado porque ha tenido que dejar toda su vida atrás  para que su padre consiga un ascenso.

En forma de protesta se ha puesto tres aretes más en las orejas para hacerle compañía al  que adorna su oreja izquierda. No le importa la opinión de Michael. Sabe que su actitud puede ser considerada infantil, pero está enojado y lo que la gente piense de él lo trae sin cuidado.

Dejó atrás a todos sus amigos y lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue poder decidir primero qué habitación de la nueva casa sería suya.

Mientras su padre y dos de sus hermanos se marchan primero para comenzar con la mudanza, él y Gabriel, su otro hermano mayor, van a comprar algo de comer. Cuando llega, el camión con sus cosas ya se encuentra allí y divisa al resto de su familia de pie, cerca del patio de sus nuevos vecinos.

Dios, como odia todo eso de la familia ejemplar.

Su hermano baja del auto y con una risita camina hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra el resto de su familia. Castiel lo sigue y se acercan al lugar en donde una pequeña cerca divide ambas propiedades, allí también se encuentran sus vecinos: una pareja, ella una guapa mujer rubia y él, uno de esos hombres que con solo un vistazo puedes saber que ha pertenecido al ejército.

De pie a su lado divisa a un chico de aproximados dieciocho años. Su cabello castaño algo largo y sus ojos que le recuerdan lejanamente a los de un cachorro, ambas características lo hacen ver muy guapo. No va a negar que es atractivo y que si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas hubiera caído a sus pies.

Sin embargo, las o mejor dicho “la” circunstancia es otra e incluye un par de ojos verdes que lo observan tras unos anteojos, que en otro se verían horribles, pero que en el chico solo consiguen hacerlo ver demasiado sensual.

Castiel ama el mundo y a los chicos de ojos verdes que usan gafas.

De pronto ya no se siente enfadado y lo único que anhela es ir con el chico desconocido, averiguar su nombre y que clase de comida le gusta.

Los Winchester son sus nuevos vecinos. John y su esposa Mary, su hijo mayor Sam le estrecha la mano y por último, pero no menos importante, Dean Winchester, quien coincidentemente tiene su edad y que como si no fuera poco es totalmente su tipo.

Es la primera vez en toda su vida que Dean no sabe qué pensar. Los recién llegados le han sido presentados y el rubio sonriente es Gabriel, mientras que el chico de ojos azules con aretes en las orejas es Castiel Novak.

Mientras estrecha su mano intenta controlar el temblor de la suya y ruega que su mano no se humedezca o le parecerá a su nuevo vecino un tonto y ya hay demasiada gente en ese club. Afortunadamente el contacto es escaso, Dean suelta su mano previendo un desastre y antes de que el otro pueda decir algo, da media vuelta y se mete en su casa.

Castiel se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, antes de notar que alguien apoya una mano en su hombro y voltea a tiempo para toparse con la sonrisa de su hermano Gabriel. Él le susurra algo sobre lo guapo que le parece el hermano mayor de su nuevo novio nerd. Castiel sabe que Gabriel no lo dice para burlarse de Dean…es solo Gabriel, actuando como siempre. Después de mirar hacia la casa de los vecinos unos segundos más y tras darle algunas vueltas al asunto él también da media vuelta y se mete en su nueva casa. Ahora sabe cuál es la habitación que quiere y debe ser la que mire hacia la casa de su nuevo vecino.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras espera el autobús se sorprende buscando con la mirada a Dean. No ha visto al chico desde el día anterior y de alguna manera lo extraña. Gracias a que Sam vino a darles una mano con la mudanza pudo averiguar en dónde estaba exactamente la habitación de Dean, pero el chico no se asomó en ningún momento y no es que él se hubiera quedado dos horas pegado a la ventana tratando de verlo.

De pronto oye pasos y caminando por la acera ve al chico de ojos verdes. Sostiene un grueso libro mientras caminaba, tan absorto que pasa por su lado sin mirarlo siquiera. Castiel no va a aceptar que eso le duele, después de todo aún se le hace raro sentirse de esa manera por alguien a quien a conoce sólo desde ayer.

Ni ese día ni en el siguiente Castiel sube al autobús junto al otro chico. Por alguna razón que no ha descubierto todavía, Dean no sube al autobús escolar. Todas las mañanas, Dean lee un libro mientras camina hacia la escuela, sin notar por un segundo siquiera su existencia. Castiel está a punto de pensar que su nuevo vecino lo detesta y, aunque no es la primera persona de la que lo piensa, la idea no le hace muy feliz. Cuando llega el viernes y su paciencia ha tocado un límite que ni él mismo se esperaba, Castiel decide actuar y hacer que el chico note su existencia.

Aun después que pasaran varias horas desde que la mano de su nuevo vecino sostuviera la suya, Dean no puede olvidar  el cálido sentimiento que ese contacto le ha dejado. Está enfadado consigo mismo, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes que algo así sucediera. Se considera a sí mismo una persona racional que reacciona objetivamente frente a los demás. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba esa mañana hacia la escuela y leía “La medida del universo” alguien lo tomó del brazo, provocando que el libro cayera al suelo.

Dean es muy bueno controlando su ira, ha leído algunos libros al respecto y está seguro que está lejos de ser lo explosivo que es su padre o hasta a veces su madre, así que cuando clava su mirada en quién hizo aquello no está tan enfadado como podría esperarse de un Winchester. Sin embargo, nada más descubrir que se trata de su nuevo vecino, su habitual frialdad se derrite dejándolo convertido en un chico normal que tiembla frente a la persona que no abandona sus pensamientos.

Castiel puede ver en los ojos de Dean la ira transformarse  en sorpresa cuando este lo reconoce. Ha sido algo brusco y ha tirado su libro al suelo sin querer, así que se agacha y lo recoge. Apenas toma el libro se da cuenta que es uno de esos libros de los que él se mantiene alejado: uno científico. Castiel no concibe tortura peor que leer uno de sus aburridos libros, sin embargo, ha visto el chico leerlo concentradamente durante tres días.

Se lo extiende y Dean la observa confundido unos segundos antes de tomarlo, pero cuando intenta tomarlo Castiel  lo aparta y ante el asombro del otro le pregunta porque no sube al autobús de la escuela y ante esos interrogantes ojos azules no puede evitar ser honesto.

Castiel se considera a sí mismo alguien relajado, pero no indefenso. Teniendo unos hermanos como los suyos él no puede darse el lujo de no saber cómo defenderse. Michael, Nick y Gabriel se han encargado de convertirlo en alguien que pudiera ser cualquier cosa menos indefenso. En resumen, ganaría cualquier pelea, aunque personalmente ninguna de ellas le atraía lo suficiente como para ir por la escuela  buscando problemas,  no estaba entre sus planes convertirse en un matón.

Aunque hay ciertas cosas que él no puede tolerar, por ejemplo, que alguien se meta con su “chico”, y Uriel ha estado haciendo exactamente eso con Dean. Ese día lo sujeta fuertemente de la mano y a tirones lo obliga a subir con él al autobús.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Dean se ve arrastrado hacia el autobús. Está seguro que cuando los chicos, que se encuentran dentro vean que Castiel lo lleva cogido de la mano empezarán a reírse y burlarse de él, sin embargo, esa mano tan cálida sosteniendo la suya le ha robado buena parte de su racionalidad, convirtiéndolo en alguien que él jamás hubiese esperado: un idiota enamorado.

Bien, no puede decir que se ha enamorado, pero el corazón está latiendo tan rápido que de no ser por sus conocimientos de medicina habría pensado que está a punto de tener un infarto.

Castiel ha tomado asiento y lo ha obligado a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Uriel que está sentado varios lugares más atrás se ha quedado mirándolos con una sonrisita que a Dean, si no fuera pacifista, ya le gustaría borrar con un buen puñetazo que le tirara todos los dientes... bueno, a pesar de serlo a veces tenía esos pensamientos que no tenían nada de pacíficos.

Notaba su mirada en la parte trasera de su cabeza y espera que no se le ocurra acercarse para molestarlo. Esta vez trae consigo un libro que ha sacado de la biblioteca, así que no puede soñar siquiera con permitirle dañarlo de alguna forma. A pesar de lo mucho que le gusta el tacto de la mano de Castiel se obliga a sí mismo a soltarla y a sostener firmemente con ambas manos el preciado libro.

 

En el momento que Dean aparta su mano de la suya, Castiel siente que el sol deja de brillar. Dean tiene unas manos suaves y firmes que le han hecho preguntarse cómo sería tenerlas recorriendo su cuerpo. Hace algún tiempo está atravesando la molesta etapa en que no puede apartar su cabeza del sexo. Sabe que las mujeres no le provocan nada pues su hermano Gabriel le ha mostrado algunas revistas pornográficas y ninguna de esas mujeres de generosos atributos  le ha provocado algo salvo un poco de repulsión.

Aún se pregunta porque su hermano tenía esas revistas tomando en cuenta que es gay. Sabe que su padre no tiene nada en contra de eso. Cuando Gabriel se lo confesó sólo se rio y obligó a Nick a cumplir con una especie de apuesta. Más tarde se enteraría que Nick le había apostado a su padre que su hermano pequeño jamás saldría del clóset o por lo menos no antes de los dieciocho.

Sin embargo, la única persona que le gustaría que reconociera su homosexualidad es el chico sentado a su lado. Observa a Dean, su boca de labios suaves hace que su propia boca se llene de saliva. Ha deseado besar a otros chicos antes, pero nunca con tanta urgencia como la que la de Dean le provoca. Sus ojos verdes le parecen casi enigmáticos, cubiertos por las gafas que trae puestas.

Actualmente su definición de sensualidad encaja completamente con la de su vecino. De pronto nota algo que se le ha pasado de vista, ha estado tan concentrado comiéndoselo con los ojos que no había visto su postura tiesa, o la forma en que aprieta sus manos alrededor del libro.

 

Dean se siente dividido. Castiel a su lado lo mira prácticamente sin pestañear y si no estuviera seguro que ha visto mal juraría que ha deslizado su lengua por  sus labios. Quiere girarse y preguntarle por qué está mirándolo de esa forma cuando oye la risita de Uriel elevarse a sus espaldas.

Uriel se ha metido con él desde primaria. Dean supone que es una especie de venganza por ganarle en la feria de ciencias. Cada vez que piensa en cómo Uriel pudo pensar que su volcán de papel iba a poder derrotar a su experimento de gravedad en animales, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Después de todo, Dean ha ganado cada feria escolar desde que está en primaria.

Unos pasos a su derecha logran elevar un poco su ritmo cardíaco. Dean está más que dispuesto a pelear y no dejar que maltrate el libro, sin embargo, antes de que pueda pensar en algún movimiento para detener a Uriel nota una mano en su hombro y al voltear descubre aliviado que se trata de Kevin, uno de sus compañeros del club de astronomía.

 

Castiel podría decir que no es nada celoso, pero eso sería mentir y a lo grande. Dean parece ese tipo de personas que le cuesta entablar relaciones sociales, así que cuando un chico pequeño y delgado, con rasgos asiáticos se acerca a él es natural pensar que lo ignorará. Aunque eso está lejos de la realidad, pues el rubio y el recién llegado comienzan a charlar animadamente.

Dean parece feliz y Castiel se obliga a sí mismo a sentirse por él de la misma forma. Ambos charlan sobre un montón de cosas que Castiel no ha oído en su vida. Está seguro que ha escuchado hablar alguna vez sobre los agujeros de gusano y las nebulosas pero nunca nada sobre perigeos, diferentes y mucho menos sobre canibalismo galáctico. Dean está riendo y eso es lo único que le interesa conocer a fondo y más cuando él se quita las gafas para limpiarlas con la orilla de la camisa a cuadros que cubre la playera de Hulk que lleva ese día.

 

Para Dean es algo extraño haber llegado tan rápido a la escuela. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tardar diez minutos caminando, pero gracias al autobús no se tardó ni seis minutos. Kevin seguía hablando sin detenerse y ahora estaba relatándole lo que había pasado en “The Big Bang Theory”, pero toda su atención se encontraba en el chico que caminaba en silencio tras ellos. Castiel no ha dicho palabra en todo el viaje, pero no se ve demasiado triste.

No estaban en la misma clase, así que no fue anormal que sus caminos se separaran, pero Dean se encontró girando para ver al chico con mas aretes de los que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, ¡ni su madre ocupaba tantos!

Castiel no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo también y de alguna forma eso le dolió. No es como si estuviera enamorado de ese chico, pero después de presenciar su preocupación porque no siguiera caminando hacia la escuela se sentía algo confundido y sentirse de esa forma era algo a lo que Dean no estaba nada acostumbrado.

La mañana se va tan lentamente que Castiel cree que podría morir de aburrimiento. No es algo que haya sido probado por la ciencia médica, pero él siente que se convertirá en el primer ser humano en morir a causa de eso. Aún no conoce tanto a sus nuevos compañeros pero otro chico, Balthazar, ha sido bastante amable con él y han almorzado un par de veces. Castiel se siente realmente feliz de tener a alguien con quien charlar. Aunque si tuviera que ser honesto le gustaría poder charlar con su nuevo vecino de la misma manera que lo ha visto hacerlo con el chico asiático de la mañana.

Por fin llega la hora de almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigen hacia la cafetería. Castiel sigue a Balthazar que está hablándole sobre su próxima conquista, sin embargo su atención se encuentra en otro lado. Ellos no son populares pero no son parte de una de las clases más bajas de la casta estudiantil. Dean pertenece  a ellas y eso le parece una estupidez. Principalmente porque él es el chico más ardiente de toda la maldita escuela. Pasan frente a la mesa en donde él y tres chicos más están almorzando y no puede evitar quedarse mirando.

 

Dean aparta la vista de su sándwich y se queda mirándolo como si estuviera frente al paso de un cometa, un fenómeno tan único que sólo puede ser contemplado en contadas veces en la vida. Castiel es su cometa Halley y él, como un buen astrónomo, quiere estudiarlo a fondo.

Castiel le obsequió una sonrisa y le guiña un ojo mientras sigue a su amigo a través de la cafetería hacia una de las mesas para aquellos que no son tan populares.

Unas carcajadas lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y descubrió, sentado unas cuantas mesas más allá, a Uriel y sus amigos. Lo observaban burlones y Dean está seguro que traman algo. De pronto se ponen de pie y caminan hacia la mesa en la que se encuentran él y dos de sus compañeros del club de astronomía.

Kevin y Ash se encogieron en sus asientos, mientras que Dean, en cambio, se mantuvo estoico, observándolos fijamente. Podía tolerar que se metieran con sus cosas pero olvidaría su pacifismo si osaban dañar a uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Uriel se detuvo frente a ellos y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos  antes de que Uriel se acercara unos pasos más y le llamara “marica” para después marcharse riendo junto a sus amigos.

Dean se quedó estático unos segundos antes de que la ira se hiciera presente. Apretó tanto los puños que el sándwich que aún sostenía entre sus manos se convirtió en un montón de migajas. Uriel lo odiaba y por mucho que él pensara que las emociones eran una pérdida de tiempo no pudo evitar odiarlo también.

Después de almorzar Castiel había decidido dar una vuelta por la escuela y si tenía algo de suerte encontrarse “casualmente” con su vecino. Ahora estaba atrasado para su siguiente clase, la cual era con el profesor Singer y era bien conocido, hasta por él, que castigaba a cualquiera que llegara tarde a sus clases. Castiel corrió por el pasillo deseando que no lo viera algún otro profesor, no quería llegar tarde, pero tampoco quería doble castigo y menos un viernes por la tarde así que tomó el atajo por el pasillo que pasaba frente a la biblioteca que Balthazar le mostró casi el primer día cuando casi llegan tarde a otra clase.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y sus ojos se encontraron con una escena que lo paralizó.

Apoyado en la pared y medio oculto por el cuerpo de otro chico se encontraba Dean Winchester. El corazón se le detuvo en el pecho y sin saber qué más hacer se quedó estático contemplando aquella escena. Al parecer Dean si era como él y se sentía atraído por otros chicos. Castiel saboreó unos segundos la amarga derrota antes de darse cuenta que había algo que no debería existir entre una feliz pareja: la mirada llena de ira con la que miraba al otro chico.

Confundido por su descubrimiento e ignorando el castigo que le daría el maestro, se acercó unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos y por fin descubrió lo que estaba pasando, pero esto no lo hizo más feliz pues el maldito idiota estaba burlándose de Dean y este lo observaba, mientras se mantenía impasible, sus puños bien apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Dean había ido a la biblioteca a devolver el libro que había terminado de leer. Sacó un nuevo libro y salió del lugar leyendo, sin percatarse de que afuera se encontraba una persona que el en verdad no quería ver. La campana que señalaba el comienzo de otra clase estaba a punto de oírse por lo que los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, incluyendo el que llevaba a la biblioteca. Dean caminaba sin mirar hasta que una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse y en un segundo se vio atrapado entre un enorme cuerpo y la pared que se encontraba a su derecha.

Uriel podía ser un completo hijo de perra pero también era un jodido mastodonte cuando quería serlo. Después de ser derrotado  en la feria de ciencias había optado por una carrera más lucrativa y satisfactoria: ser un matón. Si a eso sumamos su violento carácter sólo se podían obtener problemas.

Lo sostuvo contra la pared, valiéndose de su cuerpo mientras le preguntaba si el chico nuevo ya se lo había tirado o sólo se había conformado con que se la chupara. Dean se mantuvo inmóvil, aguardando la mejor oportunidad para huir, aunque muy dentro de sí una parte menos racional le ordenaba molerlo a golpes y romperle a conciencia la cara. Casi toda su vida había evitado oír esa voz pero en ocasiones como esa era cuando deseaba dejar salir a su propio “Mr. Hyde” algo que demostró ser innecesario por el momento gracias  a la intervención del chico nuevo. Castiel intervino y sujetó al otro por el hombro para apartarlo del rubio, liberándolo de su tortura.

Dean estaba acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Su padre le había prohibido a Sam que volviera a defenderlo de otros chicos cuando tenía siete años. Los demás se burlaban de él y Dean había aprendido a apartarse de ellos y divertirse por sí solo. No recordaba haber tenido a alguien a quien llamar amigo y ahora que veía a Castiel parándose entre él y Uriel no supo qué pensar y lo más extraño, no supo qué sentir.

Castiel esperaba poder rescatar a Dean sin tener que usar la violencia. Uriel se veía amenazador y era el doble de grande que él, prefería no tener que pelear aunque si el tipo quería volver a atacar a Dean él se encargaría de hacerle pagar. De pronto oyó unas risitas y los amigos de Uriel aparecieron en escena y si de algo estaba seguro era que protegería a Dean a cualquier costo.

Golpeó al primero que se les acercó y por el crujido sospechó que le había roto la nariz. Antes que Castiel pudiera darse cuenta, Uriel y su otro amigo cayeron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo. El jamás había peleado con dos sujetos al mismo tiempo así que durante los primeros segundos se vio superado por ellos, sin embargo, cuando el chico se detuvo para empezar a burlarse de él, Castiel aprovechó su descuido para darle un certero rodillazo en la boca del estómago, que lo dejó en el suelo rogando por aire.

Dean consideró seriamente la opción de alejarse del lugar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algún maestro viniera y se los llevara a todos a la dirección y los expulsaran. Dean no deseaba ver sus papeles manchados con una cosa como esa, menos si quería optar a una beca en una prestigiosa universidad. Debía mantenerse alejado de los problemas, pero en el instante en que iba a dar el primer paso vio como Uriel derribaba a Castiel y comenzaba a patearlo en el suelo. El chico se encogió y varios sonidos de dolor escaparon de su boca cada vez que el enorme pie del otro chocó con su cuerpo.

Mientras golpeaba a Castiel, Uriel miró en su dirección con una sonrisa como diciéndole: “tú no eres valiente, tú no eres nada y por eso estas solo”. Probablemente no había dicho eso, pero esas fueron las palabras exactas que pasaron por la cabeza del rubio. Todos sus temores respecto a ver truncadas sus esperanzas de asistir a una buena universidad y estudiar la carrera que él amaba comenzaron a girar alrededor de su cabeza, como si del sistema solar se tratara. Conocía a Castiel desde hacía exactamente cinco días , no podía decir si le agradaba o sólo lo consideraba un demente por haberse metido en tantos problemas para defenderlo…¡¿iba a perder su sueño más preciado por un sujeto que acababa de conocer?!

A duras penas Castiel abrió los ojos y buscó a Dean en el lugar en el que lo había dejado, sin embargo, para su desconcierto descubrió que el rubio no se encontraba allí  ni en ningún lugar. Uriel se preparó para darle una última patada, pero eso a él no le importo ni en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como un tonto, él se había arriesgado por el chico y este a la primera oportunidad lo abandonó.

Su corazón se estrujó con amargura, era cierto que no tenían mucho de conocerse pero de alguna manera esperaba que eso no fuese impedimento para que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta él. Dean era diferente a cualquier chico que hubiese conocido alguna vez y de verdad esperaba que las cosas resultaron entre ambos. Tosió adolorido por los golpes que había recibido y cuando vio el pie de Uriel acercarse otra vez a su estómago supo que su sueño de ser algo más que amigos estaba irremediablemente roto.

O lo hubiera estado de no ver al chico de sus sueños derribar a Uriel de un solo puñetazo. Castiel sintió que se derritió como una chica al asimilar que Dean era con exactitud el chico de sus sueños más húmedos.

El rubio miró a Uriel y miró su puño, su padre estaría orgulloso que sus consejos sobre peleas no hubieran caído en el olvido. Suspiró tratando de calmar su “yo” que disfrutaba noquear a otro hombre con un solo golpe. Desvió su atención al otro chico en el suelo y se agachó a su lado para revisarlo, descubriendo confundido que él estaba sonriendo. Castiel tenía un ojo morado y un corte que sangraba en su labio pero estaba sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.  

Dean intentó recordar si lo había visto golpearse la cabeza cuando cayera pero no recordaba ver nada que pudiera causar una conmoción cerebral, sin embargo, sí se preocupó cuando el chico lo tomó de la mano e intentó acercarlo hacia sí para besarlo.

Dean no creía en el amor y mucho menos esperaba que alguien, algún día pudiera enamorarse de él. Castiel lo tomó por sorpresa y casi logra su cometido cuando un maestro apareció en escena, sorprendido de haberse topado con un campo de batalla. Los cinco chicos terminaron en la oficina del director, esperando a que este decidiera su suerte.

Castiel sostenía un pañuelo contra su labio y su ojo derecho estaba cerrado. A su lado Dean miraba la pared tan fijamente que parecía que quería taladrarla con su mirada. Castiel lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntarle si se sentía mal, sin embargo, nada más abandonar sus labios esa pregunta Dean se giró hacia el con una expresión de ira que le hizo sentir que estaba en problemas.

Por dos minutos exactos Dean lo regañó y culpó de haber destrozado su sueño de asistir a una buena universidad. Castiel se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido de oír salir tantas palabras de un chico que parecía solamente hablar en clases. Aunque lo peor vino después de que él le asegurara que lo había salvado porque quería ser su amigo. Dean lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco antes de decirle, de una manera tan fría que Castiel hasta tuvo un escalofrío, que él no lo necesitaba como su amigo y menos a un sujeto que con su estupidez había logrado apartarlo del único sueño que si le importaba.

Dean mira por sexta vez las manchas en el techo de su habitación y tal como lo hiciera a la edad de once años las compara con la galaxia de Andrómeda. Es viernes por la noche y no tiene nada que hacer. Normalmente estaría leyendo un libro o mirando el firmamento con su telescopio desde el techo pero no se siente nada animado y eso lo preocupa.

Después del incidente en la escuela esperaba que sus padres lo regañaran y le prohibieran usar el telescopio por lo menos en tres meses, pero la útil evidencia que las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela contribuyeron a limpiar su nombre y a evitar manchar sus inmaculados registros. Uriel y sus amigos fueron expulsados mientras que Castiel se convirtió en el chico que no teme salir lastimado por auxiliar a un amigo, mientras que él ya no va a ser conocido como el nerd inútil.

De alguna manera ahora todos saben que derribó a Uriel con un solo golpe y todos desean ser o por lo menos aparentar ser su amigo. Aunque el único chico que anhela que le diga que es su amigo es el que lo ha rescatado de Uriel, el mismo chico al que le ha gritado que no lo necesita como tal.

Se le había ocurrido que sus padres se enfadarían con él al enterarse de lo que había sucedido en la escuela pero lejos de eso su padre ha reído como nunca cuando vio en la cinta de seguridad el puñetazo con el que derribaba a Uriel y está casi seguro que su madre ha sonreído también. Dean está consternado con sus padres pues se había imaginado un escenario muy diferente.

Cuando salen de la oficina del director ven a Castiel y a su padre, esperando su turno para entrar en la oficina. El mayor lo saluda con un gesto pero Castiel en cambio mira obstinadamente el suelo frente a él. Dean se siente como un idiota y sentirse de esa forma es algo que odia totalmente. Indignado consigo mismo se retira rápidamente junto a sus padres, sin darse cuenta que el chico de ojos azules está mirándolo.

Es sábado por la noche y a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, Dean está en su habitación mirando el techo. Le parece increíble que en solo un día haya jodido la que parecía iba a ser su mejor oportunidad de tener un amigo. Ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde que salió de la escuela y no le ha ayudado mucho el asomarse a la ventana y descubrir que las cortinas de la habitación de Castiel están cerradas.

Sabe que tras esas cortinas se encuentra la habitación del chico, pues casualmente lo ha visto gracias a su telescopio y no es que haya estado espiando o tratando de averiguar sus rituales nocturnos, pero era  difícil no quedarse mirándolo con el telescopio si se mueve sin camisa por todo el cuarto.

Su padre le ha prometido que la próxima semana le comprará el telescopio que tanto quería y su madre por su parte ha preparado un pay de manzana solo para él. A pesar de que está feliz por esas cosas no puede dejar de sentirse mal por cómo ha tratado a su vecino. Debe disculparse por sus duras palabras, pero para alguien que ha tenido la razón durante la mayor parte de su vida es extraño pensar que debe corregir un error.

Es en esos momentos que le gustaría parecerse un poco más a su hermano mayor y ser más sensible. Sam siempre está aconsejando y tratando de que conozca gente nueva pero después de tanto tiempo en compañía de telescopios ha perdido algo de tacto y eso lo ha reafirmado lo que ha sucedido en la escuela con Castiel.

Dean se acerca a la ventana y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo y un millón de estrellas lo observan y parpadean como intentando animarlo. Normalmente aquella visión lo alegraría y lo motivaría a cumplir su sueño pero esta vez de alguna forma le recuerdan su soledad. En el cielo hay miles de estrellas, pero él está solo allí en la tierra y lo peor es que no hará nada por remediarlo.

Castiel es como el cometa Halley, ha pasado frente a él dejándolo embobado con su estela luminosa, haciéndole desear conocer más de él, pero los cometas no se quedan. Su cometa se ha ido y ya jamás volverá a pasar cerca de él.

 

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre de un golpe e indignado Dean se incorpora de un salto mirando enfadado a quien se atrevió a no tocar antes de entrar. Su hermano mayor Sam está en la puerta y sostiene el nuevo telescopio que ha estado pidiéndole a su padre desde hace meses. Sin embargo, ya no se siente entusiasmado al ver el objeto que ha estado deseando desde que lo viera en una revista científica.

Sam lo mira estupefacto unos segundos y con una sonrisa deja la caja en el escritorio para después dirigirse hacia él y con una sola mano levantarlo de la cama. Dean sabe que Sam es fuerte y que es inútil tratar de resistirse así que detiene sus quejas y camina hacia el escritorio y abre la caja mientras Sam le cuenta emocionado que después de oír a su padre contarle como ha derribado a un chico los dos han subido al auto y han ido a comprarle lo que él tanto quería.

Dean lo observa en silencio, él no se siente emocionado por su nuevo telescopio y mucho menos cuando Sam pone la caja en sus manos y lo empuja fuera de la habitación en dirección al garaje. Lo obliga a subir al asiento del copiloto en el hermoso auto clásico de su padre y tras ponerse el cinturón Sammy comienza a conducir. Dean está acostumbrado a que Sam haga ese tipo de cosas, su hermano es un blando de corazón y no va a negar que le gusta estar con él.

Salen de la ciudad y se dirigen a una colina a la que Dean  va cada vez que puede y se queda horas mirando el cielo. Sam siempre lo acompaña y mientras su hermanito anota cifras en una libreta el lee libros de leyes. Dean está seguro que esa noche será igual a todas las otras hasta que llegan a la cima y se da cuenta que ya hay estacionada una camioneta en el lugar. Eso le molesta, las veces que le ha tocado encontrarse con otra gente son adolescentes estúpidos que como mínimo se besuquean en los autos.

Sam se estaciona al lado del otro auto y Dean descubre consternado que en su interior no hay nadie. Su hermano le pide que baje del auto y lo siga a su lugar especial, el sitio más elevado y el perfecto para contemplar las estrellas. Dean está a punto de decir una mala palabra cuando descubre de pie, en el mismo lugar en el que suele apoyar su telescopio a un hombre que está seguro ha visto antes pero que no recuerda dónde.

Sam saca de la cajuela el telescopio y una manta, se acerca a él y lo deposita en sus manos antes de empezar a empujarlo en dirección al otro hombre. Cuando está a menos de un metro de distancia el desconocido se da vuelta y, confundido, descubre que se trata de uno de sus nuevos vecinos.

No recuerda su nombre pero eso no es necesario pues su hermano, que se encuentra parado tras él, pronuncia su nombre. Gabriel sonríe como si se hubiera ganado la lotería y por su parte Sam repite con exactitud el gesto. Ambos se acercan y se miran como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor, incluso él.

Dean se siente tan confundido que está a punto de regresar al auto pero nada más girar se encuentra con el hermano menor de Gabriel. Para su desconcierto, tanto su hermano como Gabriel han desaparecido en total silencio armados solo con una manta y un par de cervezas y Dean, a pesar de que sospecha qué es lo que harán, no quiere confirmarlo. Castiel lo observa también sorprendido y él no puede evitar perderse en sus ojos y sí, eso es lo más cursi que ha pasado por su cabeza, pero no le importa.

Gabriel ha estado charlando por teléfono todo el día y gran parte de la noche con alguien que Castiel no reconoce. Su hermano ha tenido varias parejas, pero jamás a nadie serio así que simplemente lo ignora y sin cenar sube a su habitación.

Sin mirar siquiera por la ventana, cierra las cortinas y se recuesta sobre su cama. Sostiene contra su ojo morado una bolsa de hielo que su padre le dio apenas llegaron a la casa.

Mientras Michael cura su labio, Nick se burla de él y Gabriel revolotea a su alrededor preguntándole cómo le fue en la pelea y si ya puede llamar cuñado a Dean. Castiel ignora como siempre las burlas de Nick y pasa por alto las palabras de Gabriel, sabe que ambos lo aman y que los dos son unos imbéciles. Michael siempre ha sido la voz de la razón y cuando le dice que está orgulloso de él por haber defendido a alguien indefenso, Castiel cree que se ha vuelto loco.

Dean puede ser muchas cosas pero no es indefenso, no puede llamar así a alguien que derriba de solo un puñetazo a un sujeto el doble de grande que él.

Le duele casi todo el cuerpo, en especial la cara que parece ser el lugar que recibió los peores golpes. Aunque si debe ser sincero el lugar que más le duele es su corazón. Dean se ha encargado de partirlo y lo peor de todo es que aun así no lo odia. Es raro querer a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño, pero así se siente Castiel mientras sigue mirando el techo de su habitación.

El chico lo odia y ni siquiera debe sospechar  que tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Todos sus planes se desploman como un castillo de cartas y él se siente desorientado sobre lo que hará durante lo que resta del año.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre y Gabriel entra en el cuarto sosteniendo un paquete de seis cervezas. No es la primera vez que el mayor ha querido levantarle el ánimo con alcohol así que ni se molesta en quejarse y permite que se siente en la orilla de su cama mientras parlotea algo sobre un chico que lo trae de cabeza desde que se mudaron.

Castiel lo escucha a medias pues él está en la misma situación, aunque está seguro que de los dos será su hermano quien tenga más suerte con su chico. Gabriel se bebe una cerveza completa antes de que él llegue a la mitad de la primera y mientras sus ojos vagan por su cuarto, se detiene en la ventana que da exactamente hacia la habitación de Dean Winchester. Oye la canción que suena cada vez que alguien llama a su hermano pero no le presta atención y a punto esta de levantarse cuando Gabriel se deja caer sobre él y le pregunta si quiere acompañarlo a un lugar muy especial.

Castiel sospecha que su hermano planea llevarlo con él a una de sus salidas de conquista y por una sola vez en su vida decide que no estaría mal ir con él y respirar otro aire… quizás encuentre a un chico que lo quiera… a pesar de que él sólo quiera al chico que no lo quiere.

Suben al auto del mayor y Gabriel en vez de detenerse frente a un ruidoso bar sigue conduciendo hasta salir de la ciudad. Castiel no lleva el tiempo suficiente allí como para saber a dónde se dirigen, pero sospecha que su hermano mayor está haciendo algo fuera de lo común al tomar una ruta que los acerca a la montaña cercana.

Gabriel no le dice nada cuando se estacionan frente a lo que él cree uno de esos miradores a los que van a dar todos los adolescentes con exceso de hormonas. Se gira en el asiento y observa incrédulo a su hermano mayor que se echa a reír al ver su cara. Castiel le pregunta que hacen allí y si se ha vuelto loco, sin embargo, él no contesta y baja riendo del auto.

Lo sigue hacia una especie de cerca hecha de troncos y que señala el peligro que allí existe, pues más allá el terreno baja en una aguda pendiente que acaba en la rápida corriente de un rio. Gabriel observa el cielo que parece cuajado de estrellas. Castiel se para a su lado y le preguntan qué hacen allí pero como respuesta solo obtiene una sonrisa y nada más.

Cuando pasan algunos minutos y Castiel está a punto de bajar a pie de la montaña oyen acercarse un automóvil, un bello automóvil, en verdad. Algo le hace creer que van a ser un par de adolescentes que desean aprovechar la oscuridad y soledad que el lugar ofrece. Sin embargo, quien baja del auto no es un hormonal adolescente, sino un chico de cabello hasta los hombros y que sonríe cuando ve a Gabriel, quien se ha quedado mirando con una sonrisa el cielo sobre ellos. De pronto cree que su hermano ha invitado al vecino para beber cervezas juntas pero eso solo le hace recordar al hermano menor de Sam.

Sin decir nada comienza a alejarse hacia el camino que llevaba de regreso a la ciudad. Sam no lo había visto y mientras caminaba lo más silenciosamente que podía se giró a ver qué estaba haciendo el mayor. El chico estaba sacando de la cajuela una manta y una caja que tenía impreso un telescopio en el envase. Confundido por ese objeto se detuvo y observo desde la distancia como la siguiente persona que bajaba del auto era a quien no esperaba ver allí, Dean Winchester. El rubio bajo del auto y Sam puso en sus manos la caja y lo empujó hacia Gabriel quien se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa…una de esas que muestra cada vez que esta por decir una de sus bromas. Dean puede no quererlo pero eso no hace que él no vaya a defenderlo, incluso de las bromas de su hermano mayor. Lo más rápido que puede se acerca a él y antes de que pueda decir algo Dean se da vuelta y se queda mirándolo algo sorprendido.

Se alegra tanto de que Uriel no le haya hecho daño a Dean, no soportaría ver alguna herida en su perfecto rostro. El suyo esta terrible pero eso no le molesta tanto como la posibilidad de ver un hematoma en el de Dean. El chico lo observa con la boca ligeramente abierta, supone que es por el estado de su rostro. Intenta sonreírle y el esfuerzo de hacerlo logra que recuerde su labio partido.

Dean abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo, quiere decirle a Castiel que siente ser un tonto, pero no acaba de creerse esas palabras. Es difícil para su orgullo de genio y más difícil cuando la humildad no es uno de sus mejores atributos. Él se ve adolorido por esos golpes que más que afearlo logran hacerle ver más guapo. Sin embargo, no dice nada y desvía su mirada hacia el suelo.

Al verlo mirar hacia otro lado Castiel cree que en verdad no quería verle y eso le recuerda lo que sucedió después de confesarle que lo quería. No puede obligar a Dean a quererlo así que se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerse impasible y dar media vuelta para marcharse solo, como antes planeará, aunque lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la cálida mano que estaba sosteniendo la suya.

Castiel se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico por el que había peleado. Dean no decía nada pero por primera vez en su vida, Castiel rogó porque no lo hiciera y que siguiera sujetando su mano. Sin soltarle todavía Dean lo llevó con él hacia un sendero oculto entre los árboles. Como guiado por el canto de una sirena, el chico se dejó llevar hasta un lugar en el que casi no había árboles.

Dean cargaba la caja en una mano y con la otra guiaba a Castiel. Se detuvo en un lugar en el que alguien parecía haber movido la gran roca sobre la cual Dean dejó la caja mientras la abría. Castiel se paró a su lado y lo observó comenzar a manipular lo que se encontraba dentro de la caja. Sacó un trípode y metódicamente comenzó a montar una serie de instrumentos antes de agregar el telescopio, un cilindro grande y de color negro, al trípode.

Castiel jamás había visto a alguien armar un telescopio y pese a lo que el consideraría divertido en ese momento no se relacionaba en lo más mínimo a lo que estaba presenciando, que le cayera un rayo si no era demasiado sexy ver a Dean inclinarse para mirar a través de la mira.

Dean jamás había observado el cielo en ese lugar con alguien que no fuera su hermano. El club de astronomía prefería lugares más comunes, pero Dean amaba ese lugar porque no había nadie que lo interrumpiera. Nada de autos pasando, gente gritando y ningún chico preguntándole si esa noche tenía algo que hacer. Le explicó vagamente algunas cosas sobre la observación de los astros y por su cara se dio cuenta que para el chico, los términos más simples eran casi una lengua muerta.

Castiel a unos pasos solamente lo observaba en silencio, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Su ojo morado y la herida en su labio le molestaban porque se las habían hecho por su causa. Aparte de su familia jamás había conocido a alguien que se arriesgara por él, Castiel no lo miraba de la misma forma en la que lo hacían los demás chicos. Él lo miraba con anhelo escrito en letras mayúsculas en sus ojos azules, ese mismo azul que tenía el cielo de día.

Dean no apreciaba demasiado el día. Durante esas horas no podía ver ninguna estrella, a excepción de la luna en algunas ocasiones, el cielo de día no mostraba nada que él quisiera ver, pero al voltearse y ver a ese chico con los ojos del color del cielo claro, por fin pudo amar completamente el cielo y no importaba si no podía divisar algún grupo de estrellas o ver los satélites del planeta júpiter, Castiel era su cometa Halley, de día o de noche y esa fue la única ocasión en la que el conocimiento sobre algo le asustó.

Dean sabía tanto sobre el amor como los romances de las celebridades. Ese tema era hielo delgado bajo sus pies y de alguna manera Castiel pareció sospecharlo pues se acercó al rapidamente y sostuvo su mano.

Castiel había visto la duda en la mirada de Dean y como su habitual calma fría desaparecía para dejarle convertido en un chico que se sonrojaba y temblaba. Sujetó su mano firmemente, deseando que de esa manera el otro supiera que no había ido más en serio en toda su vida.

Quizás fuera un adolescente, quizás aún no conociera todas las cosas que el mundo tenía preparado para él pero deseó que todas esas cosas las pudiera enfrentar junto al chico que apretaba sus dedos. Dean ya no temblaba pero ahora estaba mirándolo fijamente, como si tratara de deducir que estaba pasando por su cabeza y eso hizo sonreír a Castiel.

Tiró de su mano y aprovechando la sorpresa que ese gesto le provocara lo atrajo hacia sus brazos para envolverlo en un abrazo que pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sabía que las palabras no podían transmitir. Sospechaba que Dean no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos y pasó por alto que dejará sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Apoyó la frente en su hombro y le contó todas y cada una de las cosas que habían estado pasando por su cabeza desde que le conociera. Era vergonzoso en cierto sentido pero también era liberador hacerle saber que él jamás abandonaba su cabeza y que sus pensamientos la gran mayoría del tiempo lo involucraban a él de alguna manera.

Dean tragó saliva mientras oía la confesión del chico. Esas palabras carecían totalmente de lógica y por muchas razones el amor a primera vista era algo totalmente imposible. No se conocían salvo superficialmente y Dean sospechaba que sus personalidades difieren en varios aspectos y que la convivencia entre ambos sería algo más o menos complicado.

Tras un rápido recuento Dean descubrió que la lista “en contra” era más grande que la de los “a favor”, pero fue en ese momento que Castiel eligió para alejarse de él y contra todos sus cálculos la distancia entre ambos le pareció abismal.

Después de hablarle a Dean sobre todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cada vez que lo miraba, Castiel decidió darle algo de espacio para que pudiera digerir todo lo que le dijera. Dean podía ser un chico guapísimo pero estaba seguro que su experiencia en el plano social era tan limitada como la suya en el campo de la astronomía.

Se apartó del chico y se inclinó sobre el telescopio para mirar el cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Un millar de estrellas iluminaban la noche y desde arriba parecían saludarlo. Castiel movió el telescopio y lo enfocó en un luminoso punto que se alzaba por sobre los otros. Lo observó unos cuantos segundos antes de notar que el chico de pie a su lado no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Se separó lentamente del telescopio y dirigió su atención hacia Dean, encontrándolo absorto en algún punto en el cielo. Sus ojos verdes ocultos tras las gafas de montura negra, brillaban mientras contemplaba la maravillosa imagen del cielo sembrado de estrellas.

Extendió su mano hacia él y le quitó los anteojos, Dean no se opuso y se dejó hacer mientras Castiel volvía a invadir su espacio personal. Y esta vez cuando volvió a abrazarlo, Dean rodeó su cintura y fue él quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel, mientras le pedía perdón en una sola frase.

Castiel se guardó para sí mismo aquel momento y si bien nunca supo porque el exactamente estaba pidiéndole disculpas, se conformó con enterrar la nariz en su cuello y pedirle a cada una de las estrellas que brillaban sobre sus cabezas que sus destinos se cruzaran y que juntos pudieran sobrevivir lo que el futuro traería para ellos.

Dean no creía en lo que no podía probar científicamente y mucho menos creía en todas esas cosas que la gente decía sobre el amor. Él no amaba a Castiel, pero cuando pensaba en separarse de él, su corazón se llenaba de pesadumbre. Cada estrella sobre ambos podía ya estar muerta y su brillo era sólo el recuerdo de lo que habían sido en algún tiempo lejano, sin embargo, seguían brillando como si jamás fuera a apagarse. Desde lejos su luz podía llegar hasta ellos y hacerles creer que aún seguía allí.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de estrellas formaban parte de una minoría. Muy dentro de si Dean creía que las estrellas estaban vivas. No de la misma forma que un humano lo está, por supuesto, pero eso no le importaba. Muchas de ellas vivirían millones de años más, mucho más que su propia vida y lejos de entristecerlo eso le hacía desear saber más de ellas.

La respiración de Castiel sobre su piel le hacía cosquillas. Ya no estaba solo bajo la luz de las estrellas, él no creía en cosas como los deseos, pero por una vez en toda su vida se permitió a si mismo dejar de pensar tanto y sólo dejarse llevar por la emoción y pedir un deseo.

Castiel notó que Dean se movía y creyó que por fin iba a apartarlo de él. Sin embargo, lejos de suceder eso, Dean lo observó fijamente. Sus labios susurraron un deseo que se parecía muchísimo al suyo. A pesar del dolor Castiel sonrió y apretó su frente contra la del chico unos segundos antes de dejarse llevar por su propio deseo y unir su boca a la del chico con ojos de esmeralda.

Nadie sabe, ni siquiera Sam o Gabriel, cuando fueron por ellos, qué pasó exactamente con ellos esa noche y por más que Sam interrogó a su hermano menor, este jamás le dijo nada más, aparte de que ya no le parecía tan malo querer a alguien. Gabriel sólo se limitó a observarlos y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro volvió a coger de la mano a Sam para llevárselo y dejarles a solas.

Dean aun sabe que es diferente y Castiel aún ama el mundo.

Pero el deseo que ambos pidieron esa noche sigue vivo dentro de sus corazones, como la luz de las estrellas que sigue viajando desde tan lejos para mostrarles que a pesar de todo no es tan malo sólo dejarse llevar. Dean continúa siendo igual de cerebral y Castiel mantiene en su oreja los mismos aretes con los que conociera al chico que se transformaría en un renombrado astrónomo.

Ambos aun guardan en secreto aquello que pidieron a las estrellas la noche de su primer beso y, a veces, cuando el camino que comparten es complicado vuelven a susurrarlo y, a pesar de que Dean odia esa palabra, como por arte de magia recuerdan como esa noche las estrellas solo parecieron brillar para ellos.

A veces incluso, Dean se permite ser más emocional y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de quien ha decidido no abandonarlo nunca. Castiel le susurra su propio deseo y Dean sonríe mientras descubre que este parece entrelazarse con el suyo en mil formas distintas. No hay lógica en ello pero para Dean está bien de esa manera y solo sonríe sin decir nada.

¿Cómo podría estar triste si puede permanecer entre los brazos de su propio cometa Halley?

A veces, cuando Dean lo llama de esa forma, Castiel sonríe y le quita los anteojos antes de besarle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
